That Crucial Road Trip
by StarletFreak
Summary: It all started with a road trip. The trio, including Ginny, go on a road trip and one of them disappeared. When they are found, they learn someone is pregnant and a marriage takes place. Out of guilt or not? G/S Hr/D
1. Default Chapter

That Crucial Road Trip  
  
"Hey, You guys! I got it!" Harry yelled in triumph, as he got the mail from Hermione's mailbox. Instead of staying at the Burrow for the summer, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to stay at Hermione's house, considering her parents were on vacation in France.  
  
Now at the age of nineteen, Harry lived in the Burrow with the Weasleys. After he graduated from Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon had kicked him out of the house, although Aunt Petunia protested. During the summer, Harry had developed an interest in cars and decided to attend driving school. He had put Hermione's home address as his, in case he got any mail and she could easily owl his letters to him. He had to contact most of the companies who mail him, like his cell phone bill for example, because he got kicked out of four Privet Drive, and didn't want any of his mail going there. Remember how the Dursleys freaked when they learned Hogwarts had written a letter to Harry? He didn't want that, considering he didn't live with them anymore and they would try to punish him even worse than they had in the past.  
  
On this day, Harry had received the news that he had earned his driver's license. While he was still learning how to drive, Hermione and a couple other Gryffindors, had each chipped in to buy Harry a car. The deal was, one the day Harry gets his license would be the first time he drives his new 1999 Honda Civic Si Coupe. That would be today.  
  
"I got my license!" Harry yelled excitedly.  
  
"What for?" Ron asked oblivious to it all.  
  
"A car, Ron. Remember that thing you and Harry used to get to Hogwarts back in second year?" Hermione reminded him in an irritated voice.  
  
"Oh, I remember the Ford Anglia. After that, I called all cars Ford Anglia's." Harry and Hermione dared not to say anything, in fear of laughing at poor Ron. Ginny was in the living room with them and didn't seem to be taking part in their conversation. Both of her hands were clutching her sides and she looked sickly pale. Harry seemed to notice this.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Oh, umm. my stomach's kinda lurching, " she replied with a trembling voice.  
  
"Would you like me to make you some tea or perhaps you would like some tea?"  
  
"I'll take a nap."  
  
"Your gonna miss our celebration though."  
  
"I'm sick." She walked upstairs and headed for her temporary room she was in. Ron stared after his sister as she made her way up the stairs, mildly upset about how shady she was acting towards them. Hermione chewed her bottom lip and glanced at Harry worried.  
  
"Umm. how about we go outside?" Hermione suggested. The two guys nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
The trio were outside when Hermione opened the garage door. In there was Harry's blood red 1999 Honda Civic Si Coupe. Harry just looked at the car with a possibly jealous expression on his face.  
  
"Attractive car, Herm," Harry said. He walked to the car and examined it.  
  
"Can I?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"It's yours." Hermione replied smiling.  
  
"Wow, thank you guys so much." Harry's smile widened. He hugged Ron and then Hermione. He quickly hopped in the car and ushered for Ron and Hermione to join him. So they did.  
  
"Seatbelt," Hermione demanded. Hermione and Harry pulled on their seatbelts, while Ron watched confused. Hermione helped him with his seatbelt.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in agreement. Harry put the car in 'drive' and they were on the road. Harry took his time driving and didn't blast the radio, so won't end up putting himself and his friends in danger. After half and hour, Harry grew restless.  
  
"You know, I was thinking we should go on a road trip," Hermione suggested.  
  
"A what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," Hermione replied. Harry pondered this idea.  
  
He finally turned into Hermione's driveway. The trio sat in the car motionless. The sun was hitting Hermione's face and her eyes were shut. Harry glanced at her and smirked. He reached over and tickled Hermione's neck. Hermione's eyes shot open in surprise and she immediately started giggling. Soon, her brown eyes were glistening in joyful tears.  
  
"Ok, love birds! Break it up," Ron said mildly disgusted.  
  
"Can't Harry and I be friends without having any sexual feelings?" Hermione said through giggles.  
  
"Whatever rocks your socks," Ron replied. The threesome got out of the car and walked to Hermione's front door. As they walked into the living room, they heard retching noises coming from up stairs.  
  
"I'll go see if she's alright," Hermoine said worried. Hermione walked up the stairs, the gagging sound getting louder.  
  
"Gin?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied weakly.  
  
"Did you contract the stomach flu or whatever?" Stupid question, Hermione, the girl is obviously sick.  
  
"No, I'm fine. just something I ate this morning."  
  
"Ok, when you feel better, come downstairs and I'll show you Harry's new car. Harry finally got a car."  
  
"Send him my congratulations." Frankly, Ginny couldn't give a damn about Harry's car. Her stomach was killing her and she felt she would faint any second.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Ginny stopped vomiting and her stomach felt well. Ginny went downstairs and saw Hermione reading a book. What else is new?  
  
"Hey, you're better. Come and see Harry's car." Hermione said eagerly as she looked up at Ginny from the book she was reading. Ginny nodded her head.  
  
Hermione got up and walked toward the front door and Ginny followed her to the garage. Hermione opened the garage door and Ginny got her first glimpse of Harry's car. Ginny didn't know what to sat because the only car she had ever seen was the Ford Anglia.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I are planning to go on a road trip in two weeks time. Wanna come?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure. How much money will this cost?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all under control," Hermione reassured Ginny. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Where are the guys?"  
  
"Oh, Harry is showing Ron what a computer is and how to use it,"  
  
"Interesting. Can I go on it tomorrow?"  
  
"Why not? You'll like it." Hermione turned on the T.V. Some strange soap opera was on the television set.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch, glued to the T.V.  
  
"Like the television?" Hermione asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny replied jauntily.  
  
When nighttime came, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to bed.  
  
~*~*  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up feeling sick again. Any second now and she'll start barfing. She felt the vomit coming up and her left hand flew to her mouth. She flung herself out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. She stared puking in the toilet and reached for her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed how pale her skin was, which made her freckles stand out. She rinsed out her mouth and put her toothbrush back in it holder and went downstairs. The others were already up but they were still dressed in their pyjamas.  
  
"We're gonna drive to Manchester and go to a hotel and tour the city." Ron explained. Ginny just nodded her head. Hermione was on the phone. Meanwhile Harry was furiously filling out a pile of papers, for his license, perhaps. He finally finished and watched Hermione anticipatingly. After what seemed like an hour, Hermione said, "In two weeks, we're going on a road trip to Manchester!" 


	2. On The Road

A/N: Second chapter finally up. Special thanks to my beta reader hasapi. I know in the first chapter there was a mistake, but I know got myself a beta and I don't think you'll be seeing any here. I hope this chapter is an improvement from the last.  
  
Chapter Two: On The Road  
  
The night before the trip, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had packed their bags with a week's worth of clothes. They all, except Ron, woke up at 4:30 am to shower and get everything ready. Well, mainly because Ron was slow in the mornings and the guy took about half-hour showers.  
  
Of course, Ginny had vomited that morning. Soon enough, Hermione had made a potion, which prevented her from vomiting.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny were awake, but Ron was still sleeping, so Ginny went to go wake him. Ginny walked towards the sleeping form of Ron and then lightly shook him. He groaned and rolled over. It was now 5:30 am.  
  
"Ron, wake up this instant!" Ginny demanded.  
  
"I'm tired, Gin. Leave me alone." Ron replied groggily.  
  
"Get out of bed and go take a shower. You smell horrid." Ginny tossed a towel sitting on the dresser at him.  
  
"Fine, Madame Virginia." Ron had finally gotten out of bed and thrown a towel over his shoulder.  
  
"I'd rather you call me Ginny, but I do like the 'Madame' bit." The feisty red head replied. Ron and Ginny exited his and Harry's temporary room and went their separate ways.  
  
After Ron had showered and dressed, pancakes, bacon and orange juice were eaten among the gang. Hermione cheerfully got up from the table and put her plate and cutlery in the sink. Harry and Ron were quickly wolfing down their breakfast, while Ginny was slowly chewing on her breakfast.   
  
"If you don't want that, I'll have it," Ron said, pointing at Ginny's food. He could be such a pig sometimes.  
  
"Sure, take it. Knock yourself out," Ginny replied, pushing her plate towards Ron. Ginny left the two boys in the kitchen to fight over her food and went to join Hermione in the living room.  
  
Hermione was lying on the couch, watching some educational crap. Typical. Hermione moved her legs off the couch to make room for Ginny to sit.  
  
"When are we getting our bags and stuff?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"When those pigs in the kitchen are finished." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oi, hurry up, you pigs!" Ginny yelled to the boys in the kitchen.  
  
"Hold on to your knickers." Ron yelled back.  
  
Five minutes later, Ron and Harry appeared from the kitchen, looking fed and content.  
  
"Go upstairs and retrieve our luggage." Hermione demanded crossing her arms.  
  
"What do we look like? Butlers? I think you're good enough to get your own luggage." Harry said coolly.  
  
"Lighten up-we will. Come on, Ginny, let's leave those moody buggers and get our luggage," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and ascended up the stairs.  
  
"They can be such effing idiots sometimes. Anytime real work needs to be done, they run to me. 'Hermione, can we copy this?' 'Hermione, can you do our homework?' If they would stop trying to save the freaking world and pay more attention to their classes, they wouldn't need my assistance!" Hermione said frustrated. Ginny nodded. She was tired of Hermione's recent ranting every morning, but she had become used to it. But Ginny didn't understand Hermione's last sentence. If they didn't try and save the wizarding world from Voldemort, then who would? Some ordinary Hufflepuff? Yeah, right.  
  
"Harry just sits there, devising new darn plans to save the world, while Ron sits there, stuffing his face with food. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't gotten involved with them. Maybe the basilisk should've taken me when it had the chance." A few silent tears went down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Don't say that. I know for a fact that they love you and think of you as a close friend and its not about work, its more then that." Ginny tried to reassure Hermione. Ginny gathered some of the luggage and placed them near the door. At that moment, Harry walked into the room. Hermione bowed her head down and stormed out the door, hiding her face.   
  
"What's her deal?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"PMS," Ginny replied half-joking, half-absentmindedly. Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. Quite obvious Harry needed to touch up on his health education. Too bad Hogwarts didn't teach it.  
  
"I'd advise you not to bother her," Ginny continued. Harry shrugged and gathered some of the luggage Ginny had left near the door. Now that may have explained Hermione's grumpy mood, but what about Ginny's recent vomiting escapade? Harry wanted to take her to a medical witch but she declined, considering she said she was fine. He thought otherwise.  
  
Eventually, the whole lot of the luggage was loaded into the car. The quartet stepped outside, ready to leave. Suddenly, Hermione let out a yelp.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to lock the front door!" She explained. Ginny chuckled, while Harry rolled his eyes and Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, get in the car!" Hermione said excitedly, after locking the front door. So they did. Harry was obviously in the driver's seat, Hermione in the passenger seat and Ron and Ginny were in the back of the car.  
  
Hermione decided to turn on the radio. A slow love song was playing on the radio, which Ginny seemed to like. Harry didn't like that mushy crap. He changed the station. He soon started bopping his head to alternative song, which was starting to give Hermione a headache. Harry made it worse by blasting it. Poor girl isn't use to that kind of music. Hermione took charge and changed it and soon enough, she was singing along to 'Come Away With Me.' Harry changed the station and a rap song with heavy bass came on. Surprisingly, Ron was bopping his head. Hermione changed the station yet again, mumbling something about the song not being appropriate. Finally, they found something they could all settle on. They all settled for a song from The White Stripes. Ron noticed Ginny moving around in her seat.  
  
"Got a problem, Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Ginny replied. Yeah sure, Ginny. Squirming around your seat meant two things. One: you got to take a piss or two: you have ants in your pants. Take the first suggestion, Ginny. Ginny continued to move around in her seat.  
  
"Ginny, if there is something wrong, let us know," Ron said firmly.  
  
"Okay, okay, I need to pee," Ginny answered, annoyed.  
  
"Aha! I knew it! You can't lie to me!" Ron pointed at Ginny, smiling.  
  
"If you need to pee, I'm sure Harry will pull over and let you pee in a bush." Hermione chimed in her two cents.  
  
"Pee in a bush? You have to be kidding." Ron laughed.  
  
"Nope," Hermione said simply.  
  
"What do you wipe with?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"Leaves." Even more ridiculous.  
  
"Suppose the bugs on the leaves decide to use your privates as their new home?"  
  
"You wipe the leaves off first, silly; use your head."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Hermione. We can always go to a gas station. They usually have washrooms." Harry said. Who would've thought 'Hermione' and 'stupid' would ever be in the same sentence?  
  
"I'll settle for the gas station." Ginny said, although she hadn't a clue what a gas station was.  
  
"What and where exactly is this 'gas station?'" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"You see a car needs fuel to run properly and to get this fuel you go to a gas station. There are many gas stations." Harry explained to Ron and Ginny, who had decided to listen in. Both Weasleys nodded.  
  
"Do you know where one is?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, but we'll find out." Harry answered. Few minutes rolled by and Hermione pointed to a road sign.  
  
"Doesn't that sign have a picture of a gas station along with pictures of food and tourists attractions?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"I guess," Harry, said unsure.  
  
"My instinct says to just go straight and you may come across a gas station." Ron added.  
  
"Ron, the sign clearly points towards the left, so its obvious we take a left. Plus, you know nothing of driving. Stop being a back seat driver." Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"Whatever. My gut says we go straight!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"The signs never lie!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"You know what? I'm not listening to either of your 'good advice.' I'm taking a right." Harry said fed up. Ron stared out the window, clearly pissed off.  
  
"Humph." Hermione huffed.  
  
"Don't make pissed off noises at me. I'm the one in the driver's seat and if you don't like the fact that I'm taking a right, then you drive. Be glad I'm playing 'chauffeur' here and it's not someone unreliable like Ginny." Harry ranted on.  
  
Ginny snapped up by hearing her name. She had grown tired of their bickering and was dozing off. Fifteen minutes later, Harry had found a gas station and pulled into it. They all got out to take a stretch. Harry went to put more gas in the car.  
  
"Hey Gin, now you can do your-" Ron got cut off, because when he turned around, Ginny wasn't there. 


End file.
